1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board having a micro strip line, and a printed circuit board having a strip line and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
High performance of a digital device is increasing the frequency of the signal transmitted between semiconductor devices. Thus, a printed circuit board having a structure of a micro strip line or a strip line is now being used in order to transmit a high frequency signal.
FIG. 1 shows a printed circuit board 10 having a micro strip line according to a conventional technology. FIG. 2 shows a printed circuit board 20 having a strip line according to a conventional technology.
According to the conventional technology, as shown in FIG. 1, a signal line 13 is formed on one surface of an insulation layer 11 and a ground layer 12 is formed on the other surface of the insulation layer. Otherwise, as shown in FIG. 2, a power layer 24 is formed on one surface of the insulation layer 21 and the ground layer 22 is formed on the other surface of the insulation layer 21. A signal line 23 is also buried in the insulation layer 21 so that a digital signal is transmitted between semiconductor devices.
However, the conventional technology has a limited maximum bandwidth of a transmitted signal by causing cross talk between adjacent signal lines 13 and 23, and signal transmission distortion, that is, noise due to signal dispersion.